


Blame It On The Sunset

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble written for the CM "Sunset" prompt, but never submitted.





	Blame It On The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Blame it on the Sunset.  
by alloy

In retrospect the Sunset was to blame.  
A beautiful example of god's creation that demanded that Sylvia Granger share it with her daughter and son-in-law.

In retrospect Sylvia should have halted when she heard heard her daughter gasp "Ronald!" in a manner quite unlike her normal crisp announciation.

In retrospect she should have knocked before opening the door to the cabana, unawares.

There the three of them were:

Two of them naked.  
Two of them mortified.  
One of them, in typical male fashion, _blissfully_ unaware.

Sylvia fled.

The sunset had run its course when her daughter found her.

"Hello mum."

"Sorry I didn't knock." Sylvia said. "But I was so eager to show you the sunset."

"You'll have to be more careful if you want grandchildren mum."

Sylvia chuckled. "I thought you were waiting a year or two."

"Practice makes perfect."

Mother and daughter found each other's hands.

"At least I learned something today."

"What's that mum?"

"Ron." Sylvia lent conspiratorially towards her daughter. "He really does have freckles everywhere!"


End file.
